inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 093
The Strongest Face-off! Penguins VS Penguins!! ( ！ペンギンＶＳペンギン！！, Saikyō taiketsu! Pengin VS Pengin!!) is the 93rd episode of the Inazuma Eleven series. Summary The match that will decide Italy's team continues. Endou determines not to lose more goals, and blocks the second Koutei Penguin X with his own body. Then thanks to their teamwork, he scores with Megaton Head. After this, for some reason Demonio's plays are starting to fall apart. Why is he so obsessed with being the ultimate? The answer startles them. Demonio and the rest of the team were really wanted to be chosen as the representative team, but they lacked the skills, so Kageyama's offer for the ultimate power was irresistible... even with the risks, and one of them was loosing eyesight! Will Endou be able to save them, and Orpheus from disbanding? Plot The episode started with showing Koutei Penguin X scoring a goal, making Team K in the lead. From afar in a truck, a person were watching the match. Kidou and Fudou were having a hard time getting Orpheus together. Fideo tried to block Team K's advance but he failed to do so. Demonio used Koutei Penguin X again and Endou used Ikari no Tettsui but failed to completely stop it, to change the direction of the shoot, he used 真 Nekketsu Punch and successfully blocked it to which Fideo was stunned. Endou then stated that the worst was over and started dribbling to the field and passed Fideo, Fideo then saw Endou that he was exactly like Orpheus' previous captain. Afterwards, Kidou realized that he shouldn't have been afraid and fixed the team's formation. Orpheus went to the field and passed through the defense with Fideo's dribbling, the reason why he was called the White Meteor. Afterwards, Fideo tricked the keeper by making the keeper thinking that it was a shoot but it was a pass to Endou, Endou then used Megaton Head and scored a goal. Afterwards, Kidou and Fudou thought to use their hissatsu that they have been practicing to which they tried but failed to make it in which was still incomplete. Team K then explained the reason why they sided with Kageyama. After that, they tried it one more time, Kidou asked Fideo to give them one more chance to which Fideo passed through Team K and passed the ball to Kidou. Kageyama tried to lure Kidou again but Kidou stated his future is with Endou, the person who plunged on forward to the future and broke through Kageyama Afterwards, Sakuma explained that the thing their missing in their hissatsu is "height" and afterwards, they used Koutei Penguin 3gou and scored through. Making the score 2-1. Afterwards, Team K awakened and apologized and stated that they will play their soccer. The match ended with Orpheus' win. Kageyama congratulated Orpheus for winning, though Kageyama asked if it is okay for Kidou, Endou, Sakuma and Fudou to be here and the screen showed that the match of Inazuma Japan and The Empire was about to start. Endou and the others were surprised, Sakuma thought that their match against Argentina should have been tomorrow, then, they realized that it was actually planned by Kageyama Reiji. Major events *Orpheus wins their match against Team K. *The match of Inazuma Japan and The Empire is about to start, but without Endou, Kidou, Sakuma and Fudou. Hissatsu used * * * * * (Debut) Proverb Ardena All of us work hard to become the ultimate. It's because we work hard that we evolve! Navigation